The Platypus and the Bear
by Nightflame203
Summary: Doofenshmirtz once said this to Perry: "You don't communicate, you know that? You don't share. I know NOTHING about your private life." There's a reason why Doof doesn't know... But what is it? Contains scenes from Lydia, they have an entwining timeline, so the most important scenes from that story are written again, this time in Perry's POV. There will be an eventual part 2
1. Prologue

**Happy Platypus Day, everyone! I know what you're thinking, but, yes, it is a real holiday :P :P :P And yay! I'm finally posting the story I've said I'll be posting for months! And months…..**

 **Anyway…. HAFTUNGSAUSSCHLUSS- ZEIT!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ACHARACTER OR PLOT TWIST THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE.**

Rhina the platypus watched Doofenshmirtz pick up a pot from her hiding spot behind the table. She had been spying on him since he left Gimmelshtump, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Rhina was an agent for the worldwide agency O.W.C.A, which was an acronym for the Organization Without A Cool Acronym. _Well, you can't get any truer than that._

Rhina wasn't really bothered by the name, though. She focused her attention on the important part of O.W.C.A. It consisted of five different divisions. The American division-there was a North and a South, but most people refer to them as one-, the European division, the African division, the Australian division-that was Rhina's- and the Antarctic division, which was least popular, and Rhina had no idea it existed for a while.

Although run by humans, nearly all of O.W.C.A's agents were animals, such as Rhina. There was the occasional human agent, such as Agent Lyla from C.O.W.C.A, which was part of the American division. O.W.C.A. also had the occasional partner from another agency, like Agent Double 0-0- a stuck-up jerk that Rhina once had the "pleasure" of working with-from the British Spy Union.

Rhina herself was only a part-time agent for...certain reasons, but she was still called one of the best. She didn't really care as long as she did her job.

Doofenshmirtz bought the pot he had been looking at and walked towards his car. Rhina hopped in her rocketcar and followed him.

He got on a plane headed towards America, the city Danville, to be more specific. Rhina followed in her rocketcar.

When the plane touched down and everyone got off, Rhina lost Doof in the crowd.

 _Crud_ , she thought. _Well, time to start looking for him._

Five hours later, Rhina was beginning to give up on finding Doofenshmirtz. She sat down by a lake in the forest-it was called the Tri-State Forest-and waited for something helpful to happen.

Rhina didn't have to wait long. A family-well, more of a mother and her two daughters by the looks of it-walked by. Rhina heard the red-head toddler-with a somewhat freakishly long neck-ask, "When awe we gonna see Uncle Doofensmwitz?"

The mother-who was also a red-head-sighed. "Candace, we've got to find the building he's meeting us in first, and then we have to wait for him." She spoke in a light German accent.

That was enough information for Rhina. She stuck the state-of-the-art O.W.C.A. Translator in her mouth, then walked over to them. "You're going to see Doofenshmirtz?"

The mother took a step back. "How can you talk?"

"Translator," Rhina replied. "Can you please answer my question?"

The mother sighed. "Yes, we're going to see Doofenshmirtz." She paused, then continued. "If he's a man a little taller than me with reddish-brown hair, an olive green shirt, and a Viking helmet that looks like it has antlers."

Rhina nodded. "Yep, that's him."

"Why do you want to see him?" the mother inquired.

"Business," Rhina replied quickly.

"My brother has business with a beaver-duck?"

"I'm a platypus," Rhina replied huffily.

The mother shrugged. "Same difference."

Rhina sighed. "Can I come with you to see him?"

The mother shrugged again. "If my big brother has business with you, then, yeah, I guess. I'm Amanda," she introduced.

"Rhina," Rhina replied.

"These are my daughters, Candace and Stacy," Amanda continued. "Candace is the red-head, and Stacy is the one with black hair."

"How come Stacy looks more Asian than her sister?"

"Stacy looks like her father, Candace looks more like me," Amanda replied. "But I don't really feel up to being a mother. I've been one for two years, and I'm just not good at it. I'm thinking of putting Candace and Stacy up for adoption while they're still young. That way they won't remember too much about their blood family."

 _Wow_ , Rhina thought. "I guess if it's what you want," she said hesitantly. "I just can't imagine doing that if I ever have children."

"Let's keep walking," Amanda said suddenly, changing the subject. "Don't wanna keep my brother waiting."

Rhina talked a little bit with Candace and Stacy as they walked. "What are your names?"

"I'm Cadace," Candace said. "Dat's Stacy." She pointed at her sister, who wasn't talking at all. "We gonna see Uncle Doofensmwitz," she said excitedly.

"Cool," Rhina replied. "And I'm coming with you."

Candace laughed. "Yay!" She turned to her mother. "Funny duck ting is gonna see Uncle Doofensmwitz wit us."

Rhina took a deep breath in, trying not to get annoyed. _She's two_ , she reminded herself.

Amanda was staring off into space. "What? Oh, yes, I already knew that."

The group arrived at the building a little while later. Rhina was surprised to see that it was a post office. "It's not really for certain reasons," Amanda explained. "It's just the first building here I thought of."

Doofenshmirtz was waiting inside. Rhina walked behind a box as Candace ran to her uncle. "Uncle Doofensmwitz!" she shouted excitedly, giving him a bear hug.

"Hallo, Candace," Doofenshmirtz said in his thick accent. He looked at his little sister. "Amanda."

"Brother," Amanda greeted. "How are Roger and Heinz?" Rhina had heard of Doof's sons before, but had never seen them.

"Roger is amazing, as usual, and Heinz-" Doof sighed. "-is a Dumkopf, but what else is new?"

"And Vanessa?"

"It's been a while since I saw her, but last I heard, my two year-old Enkalin is just fine." They were silent for a moment, and Rhina took that as her chance. She stepped out from behind the box.

Doofenshmirtz gasped. "Rhina das Schnabeltier?"

Rhina stayed in her position as Amanda spoke. "What?"

Doofenshmirtz ignored her. "Rhina, what are you doing here?"

Rhina pointed at the box Doofenshmirtz had picked up.

Doofenshmirtz looked at it. "You want to see what's in it?" When Rhina nodded, he opened it up and pulled out...the vase that he had bought in Egypt? "This is for you and my Nichten, Amanda."

Rhina stared at it in confusion, and Doofenshmirtz explained. "I've given up evil, Rhina. I gave it up after I lost our last battle."

 _Oh_ , Rhina thought. _I guess I'll have to tell O.W.C.A._

Doofenshmirtz stared at her. "You can go now. Tschüss."

Rhina waved bye and walked out the door. A couple blocks down, she saw...another platypus? In the Tri-State Area?

As she walked closer to him, he waved. She waved back. "Hi, I'm Penda," he introduced.

Rhina smiled and shook his paw. "Rhina."

 **(…)**

Rhina walked over to her mate. "I have to tell you something," she said firmly, looking into Penda's eyes.

It had been about four months since Rhina and Penda met. Rhina delivered the message to O.W.C.A. that Doof wasn't evil anymore, then quit O.W.C.A. She was only a part-time agent, after all, and with Doofenshmirtz out of the way, there was really no one for her to fight. _It's not like they'll miss me_ , she had thought.

"What is it?" Penda asked, returning his mate's gaze.

Rhina sighed, then inhaled deeply. _It's time to tell him_. "I'm pregnant."

 **Please bear with me on the names…I created them when I was eight :P :P :P And I also came up with the idea that Candace and Stacy were sisters when I was eight, so….. that means Phineas is the only one out of Candace, Phineas, and Ferb that is actually related to Linda. I kept it because…..well, I really like the idea that Doof and Candace are cousins :P :P :P ALL OF MY STORIES ARE NOW GOING ON HIATUS. I AM NOT SURE HOW LONG, BUT I'M HOPING IT WON'T BE TOO LONG. BUT DON'T WORRY, CAUSE IM GONNA KEEP WRITING THE STORIES AND WILL HAVE AN UPDATING SPREE ONCE THE HIATUS HAS BEEN COMPLETED. I ALSO WILL KEEP UP PM CONVERSATIONS AND WILL CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW STORIES ON HERE, IM JUST TAKING A BREAK FROM POSTING**


	2. The Platypus

**I am SO SORRY for how long it took to post this. The words just weren't coming for a bit, and I was focusing much more on some of my other stories. I'll be making up for it now ;P**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

The platypus awoke suddenly; it took him a minute to remember where he was. He was buried in his mother's soft fur, and, for the first time, he felt the ground underneath him. It was fuzzy and green, like his mother-well, his mom's fur was a more of a mixture of blue and green- but it was rough and coarse, and not as comfortable.

The platypus looked around his new world. He saw tall, brown things with green at the top. Above the green was something that was huge and blue and white. The platypus looked to his right, past his mother, and saw something else big and blue, but it was darker, and the platypus could see the other end.

The platypus looked at the ground again, and picked at the long, green strands. One strand came up off the ground, startling the platypus, and something brown appeared underneath. The platypus hesitantly stuck his beak in the brown thing. It tickled his beak, causing him to sneeze.

The tiny sound must have alerted his mother, because she looked down at him, smiling. "Hello, sleepyhead."

Another platypus that was about the same color as his mom walked over. "Is he awake?"

"He's awake, Penda," the platypus's mother replied. The platypus stared at "Penda" in confusion. "That's your father," his mother murmured as "Penda" walked over.

Penda sat down next to the platypus and the platypus's mother. "What should we name him, Rhina?"

 _That must be Mom's name_. The platypus looked at his parents expectantly, waiting to hear his name.

"I want his name to start with a P, like yours," Rhina replied.

The platypus's father stared at Rhina, a look of exasperation visible. "Really?"

Rhina shrugged. "It's fitting; you two are the males of the family."

Penda smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Rhina turned back to her son. "What about...Perry?"

"I think that's the perfect name," Penda smiled.

 _Perry. So that's my name now_ , the platypus blinked. _I like it._

Perry stood up and stretched. He was surprised; the air was colder the further he got from his mom.

A shrill sound rang throughout the tall, brown things, but it didn't hurt Perry. It sounded pretty.

Penda patted Perry gently. Hs turned back to Rhina. "I've got to do something real quick."

Perry's father turned and climbed up one of the tall, brown things. Perry was amazed; it seemed impossible.

Perry crawled away from his mother and over to the big, blue thing. He hesitantly touched it with his finger. Perry immediately pulled his finger back. It felt like the light blue thing above him had melted and fallen to the ground.

Rhina walked up behind him. "That's called 'water.'"

"It feels weird." Perry looked up at the big blue thing above him. "Is that water, too?"

"Sort of, yeah," Rhina replied.

Perry put two and two together. "And they're both blue."

"Well, yes, but not everything that's blue is made of water."

Perry stared at his mother in confusion. _I thought I figured it out._

"'Blue' is a color," Rhina explained, sitting down. "That's the color water is, but other things are blue, too."

"Like what?"

"Well..." Rhina began, looking around. "...Like... That flower." She pointed at another blue thing that was sticking up out of the ground.

Perry walked to it and felt it.

"Does it feel the same?" Rhina asked.

Perry shook his head. "It's harder than the water, but it's softer than it, too." He shot his mother a confused glance. "How?"

"The word you're looking for is 'solid,' sweetheart," Rhina explained. "The flower feels softer than the water, but it's more solid, also."

Penda climbed back down the tall brown thing and walked over to his mate and son. "What'd I miss?"

"I was just explaining 'water' and the color 'blue' to Perry," Rhina smiled.

"Well, how about we help him understand a bit more?"

 **(...)**

By the end of the day, Perry had discovered what the tall brown things were, what the green stuff on the ground was, what the brown stuff that had made him sneeze was, what the big ball of light in the big blue thing was called, what the name of the big blue thing above him was, and a lot more.

The sun fell behind the trees. "What happened to the sun?" Perry asked worriedly.

"It went to sleep," Rhina explained. "You'll see it again tomorrow."

"You need to do the same," Penda said.

Perry sighed and pressed up against his mother, burying himself in her fur. Everything in front of him turned black, and Perry fell asleep.

 **Sorry if this chapter was short. I literally wrote half of this in less than an hour ;P ;P**


	3. The Bear

**Sorry, it's been a while since I updated, and it's another super-short chapter...**

 ****

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

Perry woke up hungry. He nudged his mother, who smiled and let Perry begin nursing.  
After he finished, Rhina and Penda taught him more things about his new world. Suddenly, Rhina seemed to remember something. "I've got to go do something." She gestured to the tree that Perry had seen his father climb yesterday, and Penda nodded in understanding.

Rhina climbed up the tree, and Perry shot his father a confused look. "What's up there?"

"Stuff that's too dangerous for you right now," Penda replied. "You'll probably be able to go up there in a few years."

"Okay."

 **(...)**

Penda explained a few more things to his son before Rhina came back.

She smiled. "Okay, let's work on how to get food. You're too young to do this yourself right now- and there's no point as long as I still have milk- but it's still good to be prepared and watch your father." Rhina turned to her mate. "Penda?"

Her mate nodded and walked to the lake, as Perry had learned it was called. Penda dove into the water and was under the surface for a few minutes. Perry waited anxiously for his father to come back.

When Penda did rise up again, he was carrying something in his paws. He set it on the ground, and Perry saw that it was a bunch of tiny black things. He leaped back with a start when one of them moved.

"These are different types of mollusks, sweetheart," Rhina said. "They're what you'll eat when you're a bit older."

Penda smirked and shook himself off, spraying droplets of water on Rhina and Perry. Rhina grinned and splashed a bit of water at her mate. Perry laughed, watching his parents have a water fight.

Perry padded over to the lake and placed his paw in the water for a few minutes, waiting for his mom to come a bit closer. When she did, Perry lifted his paw out and shook it, getting her wetter than she already was.

Rhina glanced back at Perry, who was trying hard not to laugh. "You're just a little mischief-maker, aren't you?"

Her son gave up trying to hold the laugh and ran off. Rhina chased after him, eventually catching up. When she did, she grabbed Perry and began tickling him. They played until a growl rang through the trees.

Perry immediately scrambled upright, his heart pounding. "What was that?"

Penda walked protectively closer to his mate and son. "We're about to find out."

A few seconds later, a big, brown, furry-looking thing burst through the trees, snarling. It had really black eyes, and it also looked like a girl- like Perry's mom, just meaner.

"That, Perry, is a bear," Rhina said quietly. "An adult, female, Grizzly bear." She growled back at the bear, stepping in front of her mate. "Leave my family alone."

Rhina and Penda glared at the bear, and Perry, after studying his parents' positions, copied them.

The bear hesitated and gave them one final glare before walking back through the trees. "And don't come back!" Penda shouted after her.

"Yeah, stay away!" Perry squeaked.

He and Penda turned back to Rhina, who look lost in thought. "What is it?" Penda asked.

"It shouldn't have been that easy to lose her," Rhina pondered.

"She must have decided we weren't worth it," Penda reasoned. He laid down next to his mate and nuzzled her. "She's gone, that's what matters."

"For now," Rhina responded quietly.

 **So, how many of you who already knew Perry's backstory nearly have a heart attack when you saw the name of this chapter? I:} I:} I:}**

 ****

 **That family moment with the water was something really fun that I just came up with on the spur of the moment ;D ;D ;D**


End file.
